ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chaneque
= Testimonials = Beat him as a 54PUP/27DNC with four Trusts. Kupipi, Valaaineral, Nanaa Mihgo and Teodor. Really easy fight with nobody hitting yellow on their health. 1/1 for the drop too, which is perfect for my PUP. * May have mini windows every ten five minutes one and a half hours after death (There are no windows. It pop randomly within the 30 minutes window). **Not (always?) true. I recently witnessed him pop 93 minutes after his death. * 0/16 so far on drops as both Dnc/Thf and Bst/Thf, even had a Thf come out with TH4 to help once. I'm really starting to question the 9.2% drop rate. One of my worst experiences to date with a drop so inconsequential --Whitney * Has markedly low accuracy, so absolutely no threat to anything more evasive than a Puppetmaster, but will cause "significant" harm to slow squishies without other forms of defense. Am 1/5 on drop and someone else claims 0/9, not a fantastic drop rate. --WeaponZero 13:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd 67PUP/DNC and 53THF/NIN. Subbing dancer was a silly mistake on my part, but the fight was incredibly easy. Used EVA setup and soulsoother for cures. He spams the TP Removal move at low health. Fairly quick and easy fight and got drop. 1/1 Raos 01:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed by PUP62/DNC31 using EVA setup with Soulsoother. Not the easiest fight, but automaton was able to keep up with cures, had to use Mana Converter once. Yourmomsfantasy - Seraph Server 05:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as Bst75/Thf37 using a Fungar Familiar (maxed Beast Affinity). The Fungar took like 40-50dmg per hit while hitting at 240-260+ per hit. -- Kenki 19:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) * As a 75Thf/War with Protect4/Shell4 EnDrain was draining me 50HP each successful hit. --Worai 10:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * Granted 40 exp to a lv 75--Lacas 22:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * got 60exp every kill as Lv71 --Trunxrdm 02:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) * Soloed BLM75/WHM37. Blink/Stoneskin/Aquaveil, opened with Burst II, Blind/Paralyze/Slow, recast Stoneskin, then Manafont+Flare+Tier4 nukes until dead. Killed it once when Manafont wasn't available and ran out of MP at ~20%, meleeing it down and casting Drain/Cure3 while recovering MP with a Black Cloak. It was pretty close. --Rahskala 07:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) * 1/1, went as SAM75/DNC37, swapped Haubergeon for Scorpion Harness, Soboro Sukehiro, started with 280%TP. Got off Sekkanoki-> Yukikaze->Gekko before it used it's first Petal Pirouette. Never got below 1050HP (Max 1335) using Drain Samba II and the occasional Curing Waltz II. --MlrlOhki 05:58 MDT, Jan 20 2010 * Hit fast and hard took my pld/thf to about 300hp/45mp. * Very easy solo Lv75SMN/THF18, Carby tank and 0 DMG taken by Summoner. Gained 40Limit Points. * Soloed MNK68/drg34 Tping to 300% on lycopodiums before the fight boosting to 8ish popping focus footwork and counterstance then a silent then engaging and immediately doing a dragon kick b4 first hit. Then popping 2 hour and dodge. Never could reach 100% tp before pirouette. ended 1100/1600ish life 2hour wore just b4 NM deth so i killed with jump. oh and i ate tav taco but didnt think i needed it afterwards.--Gotterdammerung 05:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) * Solo as a 75PLD/THF, 1/2 on drop. No competition at all and i did literaly engage the mob and go afk... Not that i could do much being there as the damn onion drained my tp all the time. .--Hatsuharo * Soloed PLD75/DNC37 Fight was a breeze, Joyeuse + Drain Samba II and a Cure 4 was all i needed. Spams Petal Pirouette got 20-40 tp with Joyeuse before he used it certainly enough time to keep Drain Samba II on you. Perfalas - Ifrit Server * Solo BRD75/WHM37 with some difficulty. * Solo WHM75/NIN37 with difficulty, he didn't like to let me get off Utsusemi: Ichi ever, and his drain is very potent (I saw some 50s get drained). Had to use my 2h and a yag drink to kill him. Fought mostly in standard whm gear so better gear may help. --Drhatchet 06:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed on DRG75/WHM37 with AF helm. Healing Breath was only needed at the end of the fight. --Cassidey 12:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed on RDM75/BLM37. AFK easy. Fully buffed it didn't even break Stoneskin before dying. --Seedling 15:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo by a 75SCH/RDM. Buff with Phalanx and Stoneskin, apply the weather of your choice and just nuke it with Parsimony-ed TIV and Helices. Drain if it breaks your skin. You shouldn't even need a your sublimation charge. --Frejan (Ragnarok), March 21, 2010. * Soloed on DRG75 any subjob (BLU,RDM,WHM,THF) without any difficulty and healing. Got it on 1/20. Funny when ppl ran by kill it and getting the drop even they dont need it.. thank you Square Enix. 07.04.2010 --[[User:Lordmao]]-- *Raisuke(Sylph)soloed as 75PLD/WAR extremely easy fight (Hunt registry for evoliths) item drop rate for me 1/4 kills (TH0) not sure why that item is so good but here you are! Also appeared within the 90min-120min range after last TOD. *Easy Solo by 75MNK/37DNC. You have enough time to get off one Curing Waltz II before your TP gets reset but with capped EVA and Dodge active he was missing me a lot so the drain wasn't an issue. --Kilnard 14:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo for 75MNK/37DNC. Use Drain Samba II as soon as you get enough TP and keep pounding away at him, every time you manage to get 20% TP, use Curing waltz and you should never even get out of white HP. Daffy654 13:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *Easy solo for 75THF/NIN. I forgot to bring thief's knife for TH3 so I only had TH2. 1/1. Capped evasion+41 from evasion gear. *Easy solo as a taru 74BLM/WHM, buffed up (Sskin, Blink, Ice Spikes, Pro2/Shell2, forgot Aquaveil but I never got interrupted). I had to Manafont around 30-40% because I was dry, I only used Bliz4, Fire4, Thunder3, Drain, and recasting Sskin when needed. Manafont probably saved me, but I'm sure I could've finished it off melee. I mostly had Lv.25 gear on, I was coming back from leveling my SCH, I had my AF hat and Body, and a Phantom Earring for high level gear. I was whacking it with a Willow Wand+1. 1/1 for me! * Solo as MNK67/WAR33 with no food buff. TP'd to 300% on Lycopodiums, boosted about 9 or 10x then popped Focus/Dodge, hit Chi-blast for 231, Raging Fists for 831. Then Hundred Fists. Killed him right as Hundred Fists came off. Had about 650ish health left out of 1393 (Did not use Chakra). At level 65 I got him to about 15-20% or so before hundred fists wore off and he killed me. I would say it's possible to do as 65 MNK/WAR with certain consumables, but with the bad drop rate, it wouldn't be worth it. Peldin 05:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) 1/1 WHM/SCH 80/40, totally unprepared, but an easy fight overall. Now the Lycopodiums are following me around O.o Nakts 04:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) = Other notes = * seems to be weak to blunt, hitting 120-130 per punch * MIGHT have double attack (and yes I know he is a MNK). Some attack rounds he would strip all of my shadows in just one round. Made it very hard to Utsusemi: Ichi for a second layer of shadows in time. --Drhatchet 06:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) * Are you sure that's not just Kick Attacks (wait for it...) kicking in? --Dragonspight 13:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Location * Spawned at (I-9) at the south-side base of the hill where the broken down fort is. --Zarion1 18:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Zarion1 * Popped Lower I-9, between Necropolis entrance hill and that spine wall looking thing, as the ground dips just before the wall. 50xp as 75thf/dnc with low, uncapped evasion (237). Claimed with Animated Flourish and hit Drain Samba II, usually only getting 20-25TP before it used Petal Pirouette. 1/1 with TH3. --Meowzma 16:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) * Never seen him spawn at (J-9) Currently 0/14 will update page when i get the drop for a more accurate drop rate good luck Vashpk 17:11, December 8, 2009 (UTC) * He spawned just off the SW corner of the cannon fort on the side of the hill for me. Lahan 00:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Drop Rate * Drop rate does seem to be generally poor, as reflected in the main article. 1/11 personally, TH4 every kill, and this is a recurring theme with people in linkshell. 4/54 in total between the lot of us. --Woooodum 03:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) * 0/27-Drizztvashcloudesephirothevildarksatan 11:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Sindri defeats the Chaneque. Sindri gains 30 experience points. You find a pair of birdbanes on the Chaneque. You find an earth crystal on the Chaneque. Sindri obtains an earth crystal. You do not meet the requirements to obtain birdbanes. Birdbanes lost. --Ix'Sindri 05:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) * Kinda hard to feel bad for you when treasure sits in the pool for 5 minutes before it drops. Pay more attention next time? --Inouethebard 20:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) * Quartermaster my friend, quartermaster. --Ix'Sindri 02:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) * 0/7 on this one tonight. TH1 only. As an aside, it gave me 40 or 50 exp each time if that helps determine the level, I'm not sure how that all works. 30 is an outright fabrication. 40 or 50 every single kill for 7 kills straight. --Inouethebard 07:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol It's just Sindri, don't feel bad :> --Taruzard 19:37, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I got one better than Sindri's <.< Carbuncle defeats the Chaneque. Taruzard gains 40 experience points. Taruzard or an alliance member is participating in a union. Ineligible to obtain treasure from this enemy. Your claim to a share of your unions spoils has been revoked... <.< --Taruzard 15:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) 1/5, two kills (including the drop kill) had TH1. --Almost Unsane 00:33, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 1/1 TH4 soloed as 68 mnk/nin 2 times. First time built tp on nearby mobs Chaneque pops chi blast for claim, pop footwork, then , and then dragon kick for 1300. Use hundred fist and dodge and chakra when hp got low ended with 270 hp. Second time low hp and no tp to start life was saved by pixie LOL. finally got drop 1/9 with rdm/nin timer for hundred fists was down. 1/20 with TH3 75% of the kills. 0/30++ I've lost count, all I know is i am above 30 kills with 0 drop... and i thought 0/27 on Taisaijin was bad... ohwait, it is... cus worse pop conditions... still tho... the cake is a fake, and the drop rate I hate... --Kikorimo 21:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) 0/something, I lost track. Here's some verse on the subject: :♪I've waited days on Taisaijin :To drop that worthless hat :Then I got the Lv.30 cape :From a weak-ass lotto bat♫ :♪So you'd think there was nothing to speak :About a pipsqueak who they named Chaneque :Whose loot the upgrade's made antique :Whose physique requires no technique♫ :♪So you wonder what's with the mystique :Why the experience has been unique :And hope is bleak, no, up the creek :That I'll ever move on from Chaneque♫ :♪See, for all that shiny new gear :People are still camping out there :Every freakin' person on the server :(Double that, after the merger)♫ :♪Now I'm not saying the world's all mine :Or telling others where they belong :Then again, that guy standing beside me :Could he be writing his own song?♫ --OldBoy 21:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) 1/2 as MNK80/DNC --Ragnarok.Pandion 20:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC). 1/14 as MNK79/DNC --Amaralka 21:45, August 04, 2010 (GMT+1). Maybe its stupid but i fight it 13 times in sub nin a once in sub dnc. In comments it seems some who got the drop had sub dnc and did drain samba II. So i did came in sub dnc and did drain samba II, healing waltz II (even if i didn't need it) and debuffed it with box step and desperate flourish. Maybe we need to debuff it to have a drop ?? Since i saw lots of people with 0/20+ could it be correct ?